leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Key Items in Generation VII
This is a list of all the Key Items that are found in Generation VII. Key Items found in all Generation VII games |jpt=Key Stone |sprite=Key Stone SM |sprite2=Key Stone |gen=VI |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to Mega Evolve a Pokémon holding the appropriate Mega Stone. |descsm=A stone filled with an unexplained power. It makes Pokémon that battle with a Mega Stone Mega Evolve. |descusum=A stone filled with an unexplained power. It makes Pokémon that battle with a Mega Stone Mega Evolve. |descpe=A stone filled with an unexplained power. It makes Pokémon that battle with a Mega Stone Mega Evolve. |locsm=Ancient Poni Path (from Dexio after defeating him in a battle) |locusum=Poni Plains (from Dexio after defeating him in a battle) |locpe=Professor Oak's Laboratory (from after obtaining seven Badges) |main=Key Stone }} |jpt=Shining Charm |gen=V |bag=Key items |effect=Increases the chances of encountering Shiny Pokémon. |descsm=A shiny charm said to increase the chance of finding a Shiny Pokémon in the wild. |descusum=A shiny charm said to increase the chance of finding a Shiny Pokémon in the wild. |descpe=A shiny charm said to increase the chance of finding a Shiny Pokémon in the wild. |locsm=Heahea City (building to the left of the Dimensional Research Lab; from game director after showing him a completed Alola Pokéde, excluding Mythical Pokémon) |locusum=Heahea City (building to the left of the Dimensional Research Lab; from game director after showing him a completed Alola Pokédex, excluding Mythical Pokémon) |locpe=Celadon Condominiums 3F (from the Game Freak game director after obtaining all the Pokémon in the Kanto Pokédex, excluding Mythical Pokémon) |main=Shiny Charm }} Key Items exclusive to Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon |jpt=Gene Wedge |gen=V |bag=Key items |effect=Combines and separates with or , transforming them into White Kyurem or Black Kyurem, respectively. The combination retains Kyurem's level, nature, s, s, Poké Ball, and held item. As it uses two separate index numbers (before fusing and after fusing), only one White or Black Kyurem can be obtained at once. |descsm=A splicer that fuses Kyurem and a certain Pokémon. They are said to have been one in the beginning. A splicer that separates Kyurem and a certain Pokémon when they have been fused. |descusum=A splicer that fuses Kyurem and a certain Pokémon. They are said to have been one in the beginning. A splicer that separates Kyurem and a certain Pokémon when they have been fused. |locsm=Aether Paradise (Secret Lab A; from an ) |locusum=Aether Paradise (Secret Lab A; from an ) |main=DNA Splicers }} |jpt=Learning Equipment |gen=I |bag=Key items |effect=Allows all of the Pokémon in the player's party to gain experience points. |descsm=Turning on this special device will allow all the Pokémon on your team to receive Exp. Points from battles. |descusum=Turning on this special device will allow all the Pokémon on your team to receive Exp. Points from battles. |locsm= (Hau'oli Outskirts; from Professor Kukui outside the on the player's first visit) |locusum= (Hau'oli Outskirts; from Professor Kukui outside the on the player's first visit) |main=Exp. Share }} |jpt=Fishing Rod |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to fish near underwater piles of rock. |descsm=A Fishing Rod made by Captain Lana. Cast a line over piles of underwater rocks to fish for wild aquatic Pokémon. |descusum=A Fishing Rod made by Captain Lana. Cast a line over piles of underwater rocks to fish for wild aquatic Pokémon. |locsm=Brooklet Hill (from Lana for completing the trial) |locusum=Brooklet Hill (from Lana for completing the trial) |main=Fishing Rod }} |jpt=Ingredient Bag |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Holds ingredients found during Mallow's trial. |descsm=A bag to carry ingredients gathered during Mallow's trial in the jungle. |descusum=A bag to carry ingredients gathered during Mallow's trial in the jungle. |locsm=Lush Jungle (from Mallow at the beginning of the trial) |locusum=Lush Jungle (from Mallow at the beginning of the trial) |main=Forage Bag }} |jpt=Gracidea Flower |gen=IV |bag=Key items |effect=Transforms from Land Forme to Sky Forme. |descsm=A flower sometimes bundled in bouquets to convey gratitude on special occasions like birthdays. |descusum=A flower sometimes bundled in bouquets to convey gratitude on special occasions like birthdays. |locsm=Hau'oli City (from the secondary attendant in the mall store Gracidea) |locusum=Hau'oli City (from the secondary attendant in the mall store Gracidea) |main=Gracidea }} |jpt=Lens Case |gen=VI |bag=Key items |effect=Stores colored contact lenses which allow the player to change his/her eye color. |descsm=A rather chic-looking case for carrying contact lenses. |descusum=A rather chic-looking case for carrying contact lenses. |locsm=Hau'oli City (from Lillie, outside the apparel shop) |locusum=Hau'oli City (from Lillie, outside the apparel shop) |main=Lens Case }} |jpt=Cosmetics Pouch |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Stores lipsticks which allow the player to change her lip color. |descsm=A rather chic-looking case for carrying lipsticks. |descusum=A rather chic-looking case for carrying lipsticks. |locsm=Hau'oli City (from Lillie, outside the apparel shop, if the player is female) |locusum=Hau'oli City (from Lillie, outside the apparel shop, if the player is female) |main=Makeup Bag }} |jpt=Moon Flute |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Used to evolve Nebby into at the Altar of the Moone. |descsm=It is said that the tones it produces were offered up as an expression of gratitude to the Legendary Pokémon of the moon. |descusum=It is said that the tones it produces were offered up as an expression of gratitude to the Legendary Pokémon of the moon. |locsm=Exeggutor Island |locusum=Exeggutor Island |main=Moon Flute }} |jpt=Round Charm |gen=V |bag=Key items |effect=Increases the chances of a Pokémon producing an . |descsm=An oval charm said to increase the chance of Pokémon Eggs being found at the Nursery. |descusum=An oval charm said to increase the chance of Pokémon Eggs being found at the Nursery. |locsm=Heahea City (building to the left of the Dimensional Research Lab; from Morimoto after defeating him in a battle) |locusum=Heahea City (building to the left of the Dimensional Research Lab; from Morimoto after defeating him and Iwao in a Multi Battle) |main=Oval Charm }} |jpt=Jar of Binding |gen=VI |bag=Key items |effect=Changes 's form from Hoopa Confined to Hoopa Unbound for up to three days or until it is put back in a PC Box. |descsm=A bottle believed to have been used to seal away the power of a certain Pokémon long, long ago. |descusum=A bottle believed to have been used to seal away the power of a certain Pokémon long, long ago. |locsm=Aether Paradise (Secret Lab A; from an ) |locusum=Aether Paradise (Secret Lab A; from an ) |main=Prison Bottle }} |jpt=Dr.'s Mask |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Returned to Professor Kukui at Malie Garden. |descsm=The mask that belongs to The Masked Royal. This pro wrestler apparently sews his mask on a machine himself. |descusum=The mask that belongs to The Masked Royal. This pro wrestler apparently sews his mask on a machine himself. |locsm=Hokulani Observatory (from Molayne after completing Sophocles's trial) |locusum=Hokulani Observatory (from Molayne after completing Sophocles's trial) |main=Professor's Mask }} |jpt=Reflecting Mirror |gen=V |bag=Key items |effect=Switches , and between Incarnate Forme and Therian Forme. |descsm=A looking glass that reveals the truth. It's a mysterious glass that returns a Pokémon to its original shape. |descusum=A looking glass that reveals the truth. It's a mysterious glass that returns a Pokémon to its original shape. |locsm=Heahea City (Dimensional Research Lab; from Professor Burnet after defeating Olivia) |locusum=Heahea City (Dimensional Research Lab; from Professor Burnet after defeating Olivia) |main=Reveal Glass }} |jpt=Sparkling Stone |gen=VII |sprite=Sparkling Stone SM |sprite2=Sparkling Stone |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Given to Hala to make a Z-Ring or Z-Power Ring . |descsm=A stone entrusted by a Pokémon that has been venerated as a guardian deity in the Alola region. There is said to be some secret in how it sparkles. |descusum=A stone entrusted by a Pokémon that has been venerated as a guardian deity in the Alola region. There is said to be some secret in how it sparkles. |locsm=Mahalo Trail (Plank Bridge; from Lillie after saving Nebby from the ) |locusum=Mahalo Trail (Plank Bridge; from Lillie after saving Nebby from the ) |main=Sparkling Stone }} |jpt=Sun Flute |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Used to evolve Nebby into at the Altar of the Sunne. |descsm=It is said that the tones it produces were offered up as an expression of gratitude to the Legendary Pokémon of the sun. |descusum=It is said that the tones it produces were offered up as an expression of gratitude to the Legendary Pokémon of the sun. |locsm=Exeggutor Island |locusum=Exeggutor Island |main=Sun Flute }} |jpt=Zygarde Cube |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Holds collected Cores and Cells and teaches Zygarde moves. |descsm=An item to store Zygarde Cores and Cells. You can also use it to teach Zygarde moves. |descusum=An item to store Zygarde Cores and Cells. You can also use it to teach Zygarde moves. |locsm=Heahea City (from Dexio after defeating him /[[Sina]] in a battle) |locusum= (defeat Dexio, after catching in Resolution Cave) |main=Zygarde Cube }} Key Items exclusive to Sun and Moon |jpt=Suspicious Card |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to enter Looker and 's motel room on . |descsm=A mysterious card. Written on it is a request for you to go to a guest room in an Akala motel on Route 8. |locsm= (Hau'oli Outskirts; from a man after entering the Hall of Fame) |main=Enigmatic Card }} リング |jpt=Z-Ring |gen=VII |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to use Z-Moves when a Pokémon is holding an appropriate Z-Crystal. |effect2=Allows the player to use Mega Evolution after obtaining a Key Stone when a Pokémon is holding the appropriate Mega Stone. |descsm=A mysterious ring that enables Pokémon to use Z-Power. It requires both the willpower and the physical power of the Trainer wearing it. |locsm=Iki Town (from Hala after defeating Hau during the festival) |main=Z-Ring }} Key Items exclusive to Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon |jpt=Blue Petal |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=One of the items necessary to complete Mina's trial. |descusum=A pressed flower petal you receive from Lana during Mina's trial. The goal is to collect seven different kinds of petals. |locusum=Lush Forest (During Mina's trial, after defeating Mallow /[[Lana]] ) |main=Blue Petal }} |jpt= 's Key |gen=IV |bag=Key items |effect=Used to remove the mirror blocking the warp pad in Lusamine's bedroom. |descusum=A card key for disengaging the security systems in Galactic HQ. Losing it can result in punishment, apparently. |locusum=Team Rocket's Castle (From Cyrus after defeating him) |main=Galactic Key }} |jpt=Green Petal |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=One of the items necessary to complete Mina's trial. |descusum=A pressed flower petal you receive from Mallow during Mina's trial. The goal is to collect seven different kinds of petals. |locusum=Lush Forest (During Mina's trial, after defeating Mallow /[[Lana]] ) |main=Green Petal }} |jpt=Ilima's Normal Z |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Enables a one-time rematch with / |descusum=The Normalium Z you were entrusted with by Ilima. You were asked to place it on the pedestal at the back of Verdant Cavern. |locusum=Hau'oli City (From Ilima in his room after becoming ) |main=Ilima's Normalium Z }} |jpt=Remaining Ball |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Given to a female in northern Malie City for a Mental Herb |descusum=A Poké Ball with a Pokémon that lost its Trainer inside. It seems to be from Ula'ula Island. |locusum=Heahea City Aether Office |main=Left Poké Ball }} |jpt=Necro Plus Luna |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Combines and separates with , transforming them into Dawn Wings Necrozma. |descusum=A machine to fuse Necrozma, which needs light, and Lunala. A machine to separate Necrozma, which needed light, from Lunala. |locusum=Mount Lanakila (from Colress after catching ) |main=N-Lunarizer }} |jpt=Necro Plus Sol |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Combines and separates with , transforming them into Dusk Mane Necrozma. |descusum=A machine to fuse Necrozma, which needs light, and Solgaleo. A machine to separate Necrozma, which needed light, from Solgaleo. |locusum=Mount Lanakila (from Colress after catching ) |main=N-Solarizer }} |jpt=Orange Petal |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=One of the items necessary to complete Mina's trial. |descusum=A pressed flower petal you receive from Ilima during Mina's trial. The goal is to collect seven different kinds of petals. |locusum=Hau'oli Cemetery (During Mina's trial, after defeating Ilima) |main=Orange Petal }} |jpt=Pink Petal |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=One of the items necessary to complete Mina's trial. |descusum=A pressed flower petal you receive from Mina during Mina's trial. The goal is to collect seven different kinds of petals. |locusum=Seafolk Village (During Mina's trial, after defeating her) |main=Pink Petal }} |jpt=Purple Petal |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=One of the items necessary to complete Mina's trial. |descusum=A pressed flower petal you receive from Nanu during Mina's trial. The goal is to collect seven different kinds of petals. |locusum=Aether House (During Mina's trial, after talking to /defeating Nanu) |main=Purple Petal }} |jpt=Rainbow Flower |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Starts the final part of Mina's trial, a battle with . |descusum=A flower made of the petals you received from captains. It's proof that your growth has been recognized by them. |locusum=Seafolk Village (During Mina's trial, from Mina after collecting all seven petals) |main=Rainbow Flower }} |jpt=Red Petal |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=One of the items necessary to complete Mina's trial. |descusum=A pressed flower petal you receive from Kiawe during Mina's trial. The goal is to collect seven different kinds of petals. |locusum=Wela Volcano Park (During Mina's trial, after defeating Kiawe) |main=Red Petal }} |jpt=Orange Badge |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Proof the player has beaten the Kantonian Gym. |descusum=A novelty badge that you can receive at the Kantonian Gym. Rumor has it that it imitates the Badge of a Gym somewhere. |locusum=Kantonian Gym |main=Surge Badge }} |jpt=Yellow Petal |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=One of the items necessary to complete Mina's trial. |descusum=A pressed flower petal you receive from Sophocles during Mina's trial. The goal is to collect seven different kinds of petals. |locusum=Hokulani Observatory (During Mina's trial, after defeating /talking to Sophocles) |main=Yellow Petal }} |jpt=Z-Power Ring |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to use Z-Moves when a Pokémon is holding an appropriate Z-Crystal. |effect2=Allows the player to use Mega Evolution after obtaining a Key Stone when a Pokémon is holding the appropriate Mega Stone. |descusum=A mysterious ring that enables Pokémon to use Z-Power. It requires both the willpower and the physical power of the Trainer wearing it. |locusum=Iki Town (from Hala after defeating Hau during the festival) |main=Z-Power Ring }} Key Items exclusive to Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |jpt=Matis's Signature |gen=VII |genex=yes |bag=Key items |effect=Serves no practical purpose. |descpe=The autograph you got from the Vermilion City Gym Leader, Lt. Surge. He wrote, "Good luck!" |locpe= Gym (from Lt. Surge after defeating him) |main=Autograph }} |jpt=Card Key |gen=I |bag=Key items |effect=Opens doors in Silph Co. |descpe=A card key that unlocks doors in Silph Co.'s head office in Saffron City. |locpe=Silph Co. 5F (from after defeating Archer) |main=Card Key }} |jpt=Gold Dentures |gen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |effect=The Safari Zone Warden's false teeth. Return them to him in exchange for the Secret Technique Strong Push. |descpe= A set of golden false teeth lost by the Safari Zone's warden. They make his smile sparkle. |locpe= (from Jessie) |main=Gold Teeth }} |jpt=Elevator Key |gen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |effect=Allows operation of the elevator in the Rocket Hideout. |descpe=A key that operates the elevator in the Team Rocket Hideout. It bears the Team Rocket logo. |locpe=Team Rocket Hideout BF4 (found on a wall after defeating a ) |main=Lift Key }} |jpt=Parcel |gen=I |bag=Key items |effect=When delivered to Professor Oak, he will give the player a set of Razz Berries. |descpe=A parcel to be delivered to Professor Oak from Viridian City's Poké Mart. |locpe=Viridian City (from the Poké Mart clerk) |notes=Previouly known in other English Kanto-based games as "Oak's Parcel". |main=Parcel }} |jpt=Ship Ticket |gen=I |bag=Key items |effect=Allows admission to the S.S. Anne. |descpe=The ticket required to board the S.S. Anne. It has a drawing of a ship on it. |locpe=Sea Cottage; received from Bill as thanks for turning him back to normal. |main=S.S. Ticket }} |jpt=Secret Key |gen=I |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Unlocks the door of Cinnabar Gym. |descpe= The key that unlocks the front door of the Pokémon Gym on Cinnabar Island. It has a red decoration. |locpe= 's Basement |main=Secret Key (Kanto) |notes=Not to be confused with the from Generation IV. }} |jpt= Scope |gen=I |bag=Key items |effect=Allows the player to identify and catch Pokémon in the Pokémon Tower. |effect2=Allows the player to see and calm the spirit of . |descpe= A scope that lets you see what cannot usually be seen. It is made by Silph Co. |locpe=Team Rocket Hideout B4F (given by Giovanni after defeating him) |main=Silph Scope }} |jpt=Green Tea |gen=III |bag=Key items |effect=Give to the Saffron City guards to be granted access to the city. |descpe=Aromatic tea that has a slightly bitter taste. It soothes a dry throat. |locpe=Celadon City (from Brock in front of the Celadon Condominiums) |main=Tea }} |jpt=Town Map |gen=I |bag=Key items |effect=Displays a map of Kanto. |descpe= A very convenient map that can be viewed anytime. It even shows you your present location in the region. |locpe=Pallet Town (from the 's after obtaining the Pokédex) |main=Town Map }} Artwork These are artwork of the items as seen when the player obtains them. Category:Lists Category:Items es:Lista de objetos clave de la séptima generación it:Elenco degli strumenti base nella settima generazione